Home
by funkybluelovin
Summary: Severus, has just spent the last five years in prison for his "crimes" in the war. This is what happens after he gets out of Azkaban. Hermione has been through a lot, but can she eventually get past that for the man she fell in love with and has been waiting for. The story is AU, the characters are AU. Just a heads up!
1. Chapter 1

Snape looked around his cell. _One last night in this bloody place and I will be able to walk out of here and never look back. _ He had been sentenced after the war and sent to Azkaban for five years. He would've gotten a much longer sentence but there was a team of people that stood up for him, that claimed him to be a war hero. They, whoever they were, fought long and hard from what Severus had heard and what he heard wasn't much at all. However, considering most of the death eaters had fled or had been killed, they wanted someone to pay, to make an example of and apparently killing Voldemort and the majority of the death eaters was not enough for most of the Wizarding World. He had accepted the five years and knew that it couldn't be as bad as when the Dementors had "run" the place.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that he would not have any cell mates and what surprised him even more was when an Auror brought him a box of books, the first of many boxes that Severus Snape would be getting during his time in Azkaban. No one ever told him who the boxes were from, nor did he ever ask. He would just silently thank the anonymous person, and whatever Gods were listening, every time a new box would come in. The guards never really bothered him, which he was also very grateful for, and in return he gave no one any trouble at any time during his five years.

Snape, for whatever reason, was given the chance to live. He was saved in the Shrieking Shack, then again in the courtrooms, and then again coming to Azkaban. Surely, it could've been a lot worse for him and he definitely knew that. He secretly hoped that he would be able to find the person (or persons) responsible for saving his life. He, now, felt like he had an actual future to look forward too. Severus fell asleep with a semblance of a smile on his face.

Severus Snape gathered the rest of his belongings, shrunk them, and placed them in his pocket. The Aurors and guards bid him a farewell and Severus Snape walked out of Azkaban a free man. The first thing Severus did was apparate to Spinner's End. He hadn't really wanted that to be his first stop but he had nowhere else to go at the moment. He had plans but first he would have wrap up a few loose ends before his future could start. He had apparated to an alley not far from his home and began to walk the three blocks to his old home. What he found was not what he was expecting.

He could feel it and smell it before he had even reached his destination. Someone had broken through his warding and torched the place. Severus wanted to be furious, however, Spinner's End was a part of his past, a past he was walking away from and if this was how it ended for the house he grew up in, then so be it.

"Severus."

He flinched slightly, knowing that voice anywhere, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He had wanted to slip out from here like the night, but apparently, the boy-who-lived to annoy the shite out him would never allow that. Severus snorted to himself. He slowly turned around. Severus was surprised when he wasn't met with the boy but the man, looking less like his father, slightly more like his mother, but definitely the man Harry Potter and not the boy any longer.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. I am rather surprised to see you here, but then again, maybe I am not as surprised as I am slightly annoyed. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Severus, it is nice to see you. It has been a while."

"Obviously, Potter, now again I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I wanted to make it here before you saw this place and I apologize for not getting here sooner, you know, to save you the trouble of seeing your home… like this."

"It's not really your concern, now is it?"

Harry brought himself up to full height and took a deep breath.

"I want to offer you a home at Grimmauld Place, until you are able to get back on your feet, or longer..."

Severus looked at Harry, again rather surprised. He shouldn't be surprised, considering this was all probably based upon the memories he had seen when Severus thought he was dying. "Potter, I don't need your pity..."

"It's not pity, Severus. It's been five years, I know that what you did you had your own reasons for and the memories were only given just because you thought you were going to die, but this Severus, this is not pity. It's more of an outstretched hand, a truce, a sign of respect if you will."

Severus sighed again, he was already exhausted and not really in the mood to fight. Although, he had five years for his wounds to heal, it definitely left him rather exhausted by the end of the day. He pondered Potter's suggestion for another minute before giving in. 

"Mr. Potter, I accept, but this does not change anything. I do not want your pity. I just want to get back on my feet and leave this particular part of the country, at some point, forever."

Harry lowered his head and smiled, "I assumed so, sir."

They apparated to Grimmauld Place and Severus halted. Harry looked back questioningly.

"Mr. Potter, I forgot to ask who else has taken up residence with you."

Harry looked up towards his home and back at Severus.

"Hermione lives with me…."

Severus cut him off before he could continue, "Are you two together?"

"No sir, she and Ron were together briefly, but… they are no longer together."

Severus looked at him inquiringly.

"No, Severus…um Sir… she will have to be the one to tell you about that part of her life, I won't."

And with that the ground began to shake and the townhouse came into view, Harry walking into the flat, leaving a baffled Severus behind him to ponder exactly what he had missed these past five years.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this but this story is very AU, Severus is very non-canon, and while the man is can still be snarky and quiet, he's, also, been quite lonely in Azkaban. So, seeing familiar faces although pain in his arse type of familiar faces, he's still grateful nonetheless. So, I figured to celebrate the few reviews and several followers I'd post another chapter! Just an FYI, the story is complete. I will tweak it here and there depending on the ideas and if they fit into the stories etc. There is one short chappy, but all the others are over 1000 words long. I will probably post one-two a week! Y'know depending on the amount of reviews! ;) This time around I am trying to get back to all of you! Yay! _

Severus walked into the townhouse and followed Harry into the kitchen. He could smell steak being prepared and he welcomed it. He had not had a proper meal in ages. He walked into the kitchen. Hermione was cooking and Harry had grabbed a beer out of the fridge and hopped up onto the counter beside Hermione.

Severus stopped and looked at Hermione. She had definitely changed. She had cut the bushy mane of hers and was replaced with a nice short pixie cut. She wore jeans and a vest, boots up to her knees and a long button down sweater over the vest. She looked stunning. However, it was the scar on her cheek that drew his attention, most.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at Severus, then to Harry and then back to her cooking and smiled slightly. Harry knew why she was grinning.

"He's been doing that since I caught up with him over at Spinner's End." Harry jumped off the counter and walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer for Severus.

"Please, Severus, make yourself at home and stop with the formalities. It's Hermione and Harry. Use our names."

Severus was utterly astonished and he was never a man who shocked easily, but he'd been nothing but surprised for the last five years, why should things change now. He opened his beer and took a sip.

"I think I will go find my room and unpack."

Harry raised his bottle and with that Severus turned and left the kitchen.

He left the room and walked towards his old room. He assumed that's where he would be staying. He got to the room and pulled out his things. He had a trunk of clothes already there and most of his books, he shook his head. It's like he was supposed to just come back here all along. He unshrunk the books and began to put them onto the book shelves. He began to think about the man and woman in the kitchen, especially the woman.

She looked a bit underweight and she looked like she barely slept, a bit like him when he was spying. Besides that, though, she looked absolutely amazing. He began to wonder if her weight, and the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept in a month, had anything to do with the Weasley boy, whether their break-up was recently. Severus took a swig of his beer and finished levitating the books onto the shelf.

He had barely finished unpacking when an otter leapt into his room. Hermione's voice came out of the otter.

"Dinner is ready, I am sure you are famished, especially for a home cooked meal. Join us." The otter swam over to Severus kissed his cheek and floated away. Severus brought his hand to his cheek. He finished his beer and went and washed up in the bathroom before heading down the stairs.

"Hermione, I think you should tell him."

"Gods, Harry, the man hasn't been the house for an hour and you want me to tell him everything?"

"He deserves to know."

"And he will, but for now dinner."

She bumped the swinging door to the kitchen with her hip taking the plates to the dining room. As she was walking out, she, almost, ran into Snape.

"Pardon me," muttered Hermione and went to set the plates on the table.

Severus walked back into the kitchen.

"Pissing off that particular witch cannot be worth the fight."

Harry sighed, grabbed four bottles of beer from the fridge and handed one over to Snape. "You're right, but I never learn my lesson, especially with Hermione."

"Whatever happened with Ginevra, if I may ask, though I will probably want to avada myself for even asking?"

Harry snorted.

"You're right, Severus, you may not want to know."

Just then the floo chimed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Does someone else live here, Potter?"

"Well, define lives here?"

Severus and Harry walked out to the fireplace. The person to walk out of the floo was none other than his godson, Draco.

"Severus!"

"Draco?"

Severus looked around speechless; he assumed wands would be out at the ready. He caught a glance at Hermione who walked in giggling.

"We're all friends here, Severus, no worries."

He nodded towards Hermione and Draco walked over to give his godfather a hug.

"Severus, I wanted to visit, but one of the stipulations for the five years was no visitors."

Severus wrapped his arms around his godson and tightened the hug. "I know, Draco, stop. I know you would've visited if you could."

Draco let go and smiled meekly at Severus with tears rolling down his perfect face. In the background he had noticed the two others sniffling as well.

"What don't I know?"

Draco and Harry both replied, "a lot."

Severus eyed the both of them up, but before he could say anything Hermione clapped her hands together.

"Let's eat," Hermione called out.

They all walked into the dining room and sat down together. Hermione took the stasis off the plates.

"Hermione, this looks great," Draco said to her warmly.

She smiled at the boy while cutting into her steak and took a bite and she closed her eyes and moaned. "Wow! This _is_ amazing if I do say so myself!"

Severus looked around at the three and could not take it anymore. He calmly laid down his knife and fork. He bowed his head trying to control himself.

Harry looked over at the other two and they braced for impact.

He looked down at his steak, pondering if he should eat first but curiosity got the better of him.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here," Severus demanded to know and was practically seething, though there was really no bite behind the bark. Hermione looked over at the older man, stiffening slightly.

He wasn't so much angry, as he was annoyed.

"No more secrecy, I've dealt with it enough," he whispered out to them.

Harry and Draco both looked at Hermione before turning to the old man sitting across from them.

Draco spoke up, "Please, Severus, let us finish the meal that Hermione prepared especially for you, and then we shall tell you everything."

Severus looked down at his plate and grumbled. He picked up his silverware and cut off a piece of steak and took a bite.

He barely looked up, "My compliments to the chef," he muttered.

Hermione relaxed slightly, smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the new followers and the reviews! So, I did mention that this was already written and that I would take your critiques and change things if I thought it was necessary or if I liked the idea. Well, in this particular story Severus has changed, being in Azkaban changed him. Harry and Hermione both want to drop the formalities and Severus is okay with that. IN THIS STORY. I get that it might be "rude" or informal but they want him to feel as though he's part of the family, that he's not alone...(cont'd at the end)

The men had taken leave of the dining room for the library. It was rather cozy with the fire and overstuffed chairs. Hermione had turned it into a safe haven, a place of comfort for the three (now four). They would come in to talk, play games, or to read (or in Harry's case fall asleep) or just catch up on work. Draco had come to call this place home, although, he still owned Malfoy Manor.

"So, Draco, where are your parents?"

Again, Draco looked at Harry, then back at Severus. "Right to the point, eh, Severus? Mum and dad took off to Paris and left me here to pick up the pieces right after the war. A couple years later, I get a letter from them saying they couldn't live like this anymore. They thought getting away would help take the guilt away, I guess. They ended up killing themselves. Apparently they were found, lying in a bed holding each other. They had deemed it appropriate to poison themselves.

"Oh good gods, Draco, I'm so sorry. I wish... well….I'm sorry you were alone."

"Severus there was NOTHING you could have done. It's not your fault. I do not blame you for not being there and for not knowing and I wasn't alone." He looked at Harry and smiled through the tears.

Just then Hermione brought in a tray of tea. "Dishes are done." She looked over at a teary-eyed Draco and gave him a smile before plopping into her favorite chair. "You told him about your parents."

"Yes."

"And…"

"No…. we were just getting to that."

Hermione chuckled and reached over to pour some tea.

"What else has happened," inquired Severus, Hermione handing him a cup of tea, nodding his thanks.

"Harry and I are together. He was engaged to Ginny when this all happened. We started getting closer and he confided in me that he was gay and I told him that he would be miserable for the rest of his life if he married Ginny. I hadn't really told him about me, just to be fair," Draco rolled his eyes, "though I had started developing feelings for him before he told me his secret."

Harry spoke up, "I talked to Ginny and she wasn't angry, mostly annoyed I had waited so long to tell her. She talked to Molly and she _was _angry and it took her awhile, but she accepted it."

"We had only gotten closer after that," Draco said.

"Less than a year later," Harry started in again, only to be interrupted.

"After much prodding from me," Hermione interjected.

"We confessed our feelings for each other." Harry finished, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Severus took a minute for everything to sink in. He knew his godson was gay, so that wasn't an issue. He looked at the two and then finally just rolled his eyes. The boys smiled at each other.

Hermione chuckled quietly to herself.

He turned to her, questioningly. He did not want to ask, but he wanted to know.

Harry noticed the exchange... He knew Hermione would want to confide into Severus about certain things, but not everything.

"Hermione," Harry urged.

"Fuck off Harry, Jesus, I'll tell him."

"Tell me what," Severus sipped his tea.

"It was me."

"You," Severus raised his eyebrow not knowing exactly to what she was referring.

Draco nudged Harry and they both excused themselves, claiming an early morning.

Hermione sighed and watched the boys leave, taking another drink of tea.

Severus cleared his throat.

"This calls for something stronger," Hermione muttered, banished the tea and in its place two tumblers and a bottle of firewhiskey. She poured two fingers worth in each and gave one to Severus and she took a long drink.

"I never knew you could be so vulgar," Severus commented.

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "You would be amazed at the depth of my vulgarity."

Instead of Hermione blushing, Severus blushed.

"Right, well, um… I'm the one who sent you the boxes of books."

Severus placed his drink on the table. He looked at her, staring into the amber colored eyes. He gave no reaction at first. Picked up his drink again, drank back the whole thing, set the tumbler back down.

"Please say something, anything, are you angry?"

"Is that it?" He asked, giving nothing away.

Hermione hesitated wondering if she should continue. Just then a stag came galloping into the library.

The stag came over and nuzzled her gently, "Hermione, you are safe with Severus, tell him."

Hermione let out a sigh, "That fucking boy, always in my bloody business."

"Sounds like he isn't the only one," challenged Severus.

"You're right," she whispered, looking tired suddenly.

"What else is there, Hermione?"

"Oh, so now you use my first name." Hermione poured them another round.

"Well, here goes nothing, I suppose. I was a part of the team that tried to get them to throw out your "crimes", the others were Harry, Minerva, Neville, George Weasley, the only Weasley, and Draco was sort of there, we were still weary of him but he knew you best..."

Again, Severus did not say a word. He just looked at her.

"When we realized they weren't going to give in and free you, we worked for weeks, even months, on getting them to let you serve you a lesser term. Honestly, those people, they should've been the ones thrown into Azkaban. They wanted to give you twenty years at first. It took a lot of convincing but I got them down to five years and your own cell."

Severus could not contain his emotions anymore. A tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione got up and knelt in front of him. She hesitated before continuing. She found that once she got started it was becoming difficult to stop. She wanted him to know how she felt. She may not be able to tell him everything in one evening but she was willing to let him know just about all of it.

She took his hand in his and looked up at him and whispered, "I came back for you in the Shrieking Shack. I could not just let you die, Severus."

The tears continued to fall, slightly harder than before. "It was you…. why?"

Hermione scoffed, "It should be quite obvious, Severus."

"Answer me, Hermione."

"You are worth it, to me," she said quietly, searching his eyes.

"Is this because you think I am a war hero."

"You are a hero, you are my hero. Regardless of why you did what you did or what you did, you will always be my hero."

"I've raped and tortured, I killed my only friends, my family," he whispered to her.

"You did what you had to do to survive; no one faults you for that, not even Harry. And we can be your friends, your family, Severus. That is, of course, if you would let us."

"I have been alone for the last 30 years, especially these last five years."

"You aren't alone any longer."

"Hermione, why did you save me?"

"Because, Severus, I… I love you."

She averted her eyes, he reached his fingers up to lightly caress her jaw, and she flinched for a moment but softened and closed her eyes. He put his other hand up and pulled her face to him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, a couple tears escaped from her closed eyes and he kissed those too. He pressed his forehead to hers. She opened her eyes to look into his.

"I am a difficult man, Hermione."

"I know."

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes briefly.

He whispered a thank you into her lips and she nodded in return and swiftly captured his lips with hers and kissed him deeply, taking his breath away. She pushed away after a moment; it was a bit too much, too fast.

"I take it you have become a very difficult woman."

It was her turn to smile slightly and close her eyes.

"You could say that."

A/N: They are all pretty much orphans. They have EACH been through so much. I wrote them this way for a reason. While I love canon Snape, sometimes I want a more understanding Severus... he's still snarky, he's still annoyed, he's just less... mean... I guess you could say... I hope you like and continue reading.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

They climbed the stairs to their rooms and he grabbed her hand before she went into hers. "Hermione, I know that you haven't told me quite everything and believe me when I say, I will want hear the rest of it."

She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it, "of course you will, Severus." She gave him one last look before she went in her room and closed the door behind her. Severus leaned his head forward onto the door and inhaled deeply.

Just then the boys opened their bedroom door.

"Are you alright, Severus?" asked Draco.

Severus walked away from Hermione's door and walked up to Harry.

"How long has she felt this way?"

"Since she figured out what your patronus was, she recalled how it was your patronus that was at the lake with us that night. She means it when she says you are her hero."

"I want to know about Weasley."

"You will Severus, give her time," Draco said quietly.

"I'm going to want to kill him, am I wrong?"

"No, but you won't get the chance."

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. "Do I even want to know?"

"Get some sleep, Severus. We work in the morning, so don't be worried when none of us are here."

"Good night, Severus," the boys called out simultaneously.

Severus rolled eyes again and snickered at them.

They chuckled and closed their door.

"I've gone soft, haven't I," he muttered to himself and closed his door.

* * *

That night Severus slept soundly, more so than he had in the past five years, which was surprising considering all the news he was presented with the evening before. He sat up and stretched. He got up and noticed a couple of fresh towels on his dresser. Thank Merlin! He was now able to take a shower without being watched. He walked over grabbed the towels and headed to the shower. He reached the bathroom. He walked in, considering Draco told him that they would all be at work. He looked over to see Hermione drying herself off. She was completely naked and Severus stood there looking over her body, scars on her back and stomach, large and deep. He gasped but quickly regained control. Hermione looked up, rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Please wait outside, Severus, I am just about almost done."

Severus closed the door.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I thought you lot had gone off to work already."

Hermione hurriedly dressed and exited the bathroom. "No big deal, just learn to knock first."

"Hermione…" he grabbed her wrist.

She yanked her arm away.

"Severus, stop. It's fine. I'm done, go take your shower."

She walked into her room and closed the door and locked it. Severus could have sworn he heard her sob before she put up a silencing spell. He went to knock on her door but hesitated and then decided against it. He really needed to be told everything; he did not quite understand all the secrecy. So, at the very least, he could stop being surprised. This was getting slightly ridiculous.

As he got into the shower, he couldn't help but think about the scars he had seen on Hermione. He knew about the one from Dolohov and he had briefly heard about Bella carving into her arm the word mudblood. He wondered, again, if this was Weasleys doing. That boy had better be dead or he would be the one to do it. His mind began to wonder on the conversation of the previous night, her revelations to him; her feelings for him, the trial, the time in Azkaban, the books... all of it. It was quite overwhelming to think about. He was still in disbelief that anyone could care about it without having a motive behind it.

Severus turned off the shower and got out. He dried off a bit and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom. He was almost to his room when Hermione rushed out of hers and plowed right into him. They both fell backwards. He looked to see if she was hurt, but if anything she just looked annoyed.

She was quickly gathering her things. She hadn't looked at Severus until now and her things fell to the ground once more. She tried averting her eyes but she couldn't help it. She looked at his arms and his chest and her eyes wanted to go lower but she stopped herself and looked back upwards to his eyes. Severus chuckled and helped her gather her stuff.

"Have a good day at work, Hermione," he said softly, looking up into her eyes.

"Um, yes… You have a good day… um here… I suppose." Hermione ran down the stairs and floo'd away before anything else could happen.

Severus continued to his room and got dressed.

_She seems different from last night, now she just seemed angry. _He thought to himself, _I did walk in on her naked, but I would've thought her response would be to scream out of embarrassment and to try and cover herself, not to become annoyed and maybe even pissed. _

Severus paced for a bit, then he decided to have breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and took a look around. He thanked Merlin that he had grown up with muggles, or else he'd really be lost in this kitchen. After some digging around he opted for eggs, bacon, and some fresh fruit _Ah, that sounds so much better than what they serve for breakfast in Azkaban! _Severus ate in peace.

After cleaning up, Severus decided he did not want to stay cooped up in the house, he had five years of that. He got his boots on and went outside. As he walked, he thought about going to see Draco and see about inviting him out to lunch, but realized he didn't know where he worked, or where any of them worked for that matter. He thought about going to the Ministry, but decided against it.

He opted to apparate to Hogwarts, instead, to see what trouble he could get into. He was sure he could find some going there. He walked up to the gates and Hogwarts granted him access, the gates opened and he began the trek up to the school.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews.

This is more of a filler chapter (w/ a bit of humor), so if I get some editing done I will post the next chapter this evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the faves! I was so motivated that I wanted to get this out to y'all now. **

* * *

Severus had been walking around the castle when he heard someone behind him.

"Severus Snape as I live and breathe," crooned the older, feminine voice of none other than Minerva McGonagall.

Severus turned around and the older witch practically fell into his arms. "Oh, my dear Severus, I am so incredibly sorry. I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"Get off me woman," Severus roared, but there was no anger behind his words.

Minerva laughed and let go of him. He smiled and asked the old witch how she was doing.

"Severus you keep smiling like that you are going to give someone a heart attack," the headmistress said sarcastically, "Come, we shall have tea."

Severus followed her to the headmistress's office and stopped at the door. He hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Come in Severus, you don't need an invitation."

"Yes, Minerva, I am quite aware…"

"It's the memories, isn't it," Minerva said, shaking her head slightly.

"The last time I was here, it wasn't the most… pleasant… for anyone."

"What an understatement!"

They both sat on the couch and a house elf popped in with a tray of tea and biscuits. Minerva poured the tea and handed a cup to Severus.

"So, as much as I am enjoying seeing you alive and well, what are doing here, I never in a million years thought you would come back here."

"I wanted to see you."

Minerva scoffed, knowing that the grumpy old wizard would always remain sarcastic. He remained quiet and she looked up, realizing he was serious.

"Do you forgive me, Minerva," Severus asked softly.

"As if there is anything to forgive," Minerva sniffed.

"I have truly missed you, Minerva."

Minerva sipped her tea and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Severus looked around and spotted Dumbledore smiling at him.

"He talks about you often, he was the one who was adamant you would bring your face around here at some point."

"Sometimes, I feel like I failed him," he said out loud.

"Never my boy, it is I who failed you," came the booming voice from the portrait.

Severus and Minerva got up. Minerva went around to her desk and pretended to do some work, giving Severus a chance to speak to the portrait.

"Severus, I never should've made you do the things I had you do and for that boy I am so very sorry."

"Albus, really, I had a choice…"

"No, my boy, you didn't."

Severus lowered his head.

"I am proud of you, though. I hope that you are able look beyond your past and think of your future."

Severus raised his head and smiled. Minerva caught it and asked him if he had plans for the future. He said he did and left it at that.

"Minerva, I must get going."

"Where are you staying, Severus?"

"Grimmauld Place," he said gritting his teeth slightly.

"Oh, Severus, I'm surprised."

"Don't be, there is much that has changed since the war, since I've been in prison. I have changed, they have changed."

"Yes, boy, you have changed, for the better I would say," she acknowledged.

Severus walked over and hugged his old colleague, his old friend.

"Severus, don't be a stranger."

He nodded and took his leave.

As he was making his way to exit the castle, he noticed a man in front of him. He knew by the slight slouch and the way he walked who it was. An evil smile came to his face.

"Longbottom!" Severus said in his most authoritative, booming voice.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned around, a slight smile in his eyes.

"You do not scare me anymore, Mr. Snape."

Severus chuckled and outstretched his hand.

Neville looked slightly startled, but took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I am told I should be thanking you, Mr. Longbottom, or is it Professor Longbottom now, for your help during my trial and killing that damned snake," as Severus said that he briefly let his fingers slide along the scars of his neck.

"It was nothing, sir."

"Nonsense, Professor, you have my thanks"

"You're welcome, Sir."

And with that Severus left Hogwarts and did not look back.

Severus apparated back to Grimmauld Place, as he walked through the door he could hear Hermione screaming and the boys trying to stay far away from the witch, cowering in the library. It was like a war zone in the house, everything was thrown around, tables upside down, and plates and glasses broken.

He ran into the library. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"Something has triggered her; she does this from time to time but not very often as of late. We have just learned to stay out of her way until she's done, to let her have it out, it tires her out and she's not keeping it all on the inside."

"What in the bloody hell happened today? What happened to her? Why won't anyone just come out and talk about it!" Severus yelled.

"Severus, we will NOT be the ones to tell you, we might be in each other's business, but this… this… she has to be the one," Draco said slightly erratically.

"Severus, did anything happen this morning? We know she woke up late, but did you see her this morning, did anything happen," asked Harry.

"I accidentally walked in on her whilst she was drying off from her shower, she didn't really react, which I thought was sort of unusual, but she said she was fine."

"Oh, shit," replied Draco and Harry sighed.

"She doesn't allow anyone to see her scars, not even us; this is what must've started it."

"Why would my seeing her naked prompt this, I mean they are just scars. I have them all over my body too."

Harry looked from Draco to Severus, "It is how she got them Severus. She suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and sometimes this happens. It's her process, we just sort of stay out of her way until it's over, after everything that happened today it's completely understandable."

"You two really are dunderheads."

"Severus you've been gone for five years, you have no idea what we've been through, what she's been through, so don't start!"

"You cannot possibly believe this is healthy. She looks like she barely eats, barely sleeps, and the way she gets through this is by becoming violent! She can hurt herself!"

"We, Hermione mostly, came up with a spell that keeps her from causing herself, or us, any physical pain, so she can have her freak out and we're all safe. It works."

"No, no, no, no, NO, this is not working…" Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"No, you know what, Severus, if it wasn't for you, this would not be happening! She would not be scared to death, she would not have nightmares, and she wouldn't have these scars, the memories! She was the "brightest witch of her age", you made her into this, this shell of a person!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Draco, jaw dropping.

Severus gaped at them both, confused. "Me," he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning to speak again, "I apologize, I spoke out of turn I should not have said anything."

"What the FUCK are you two, three not telling me, dammit, if it's my fault, shouldn't I have the right to know what happened exactly."

"No, it's not our place."

"Fuck your places, tell me what I want to know" Severus growled..

Harry threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine, but when she gets even angrier…"

"Yes, yes you can blame it on me, like everything else…"

Draco sighed, "_This is going to be a long fucking night." _

* * *

**A/N: All shall be revealed next Monday... muahahahaha. **

***runs and hides* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story. **

**Before we go any further, this particular chapter is of a more mature rating. Although, I believe that young girls should be aware of this subject withOUT it having a more mature rating, I am not FF nor the rating people... so with that this is your warning. DEEP GRUESOME STUFF in this chapter folks. **

**Plus, I am not nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling, I just hate that she paired Hermione with such an imbecile. **

* * *

Through the noise and the utter chaos, Harry began the story. Draco remained quiet; he still thought Hermione should be the one to tell him. There was no sense in arguing with Harry, though, once he made up his mind, stubborn Gryffindor.

"She started dating Weasley after the war. She didn't want to, she actually dreamt of being with you, but with everything she assumed you would never come to… uh… care for her, the way she cares for you. Ron wanted her all to himself and when she started looking after you in the hospital while you were unconscious and then, also, helping you in court he became jealous, really jealous. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, so when Ron would hit her or make her have sex with him she blamed herself for the problems they were having but that it would somehow work itself out, eventually. When he wasn't getting enough, um… sex, from Hermione, he would cheat on her with fan girls."

Severus raised an eyebrow, inquisitively, but remained quiet so Harry could continue.

"Fan girls are what they coined the girls who fell all over us after the war, us being heroes and all," Harry rolled his eyes, but continued, "She knew about the girls but again blamed herself. He would cheat on her during the day and then would come home in the evening just to smack her around and make her have sex with him and she just went through the motions of this for months, _months,_ constantly saying that it all would work out. Well, when the trial was over, his behavior continued. I caught him one day, with another girl, and threatened to hex his balls off if he stepped out on Hermione again. Then when she started coming into the office with more and more bruises, we asked her what was going on, although we knew what really happened, she would still lie and tell us some story like she fell or was being clumsy and ran into a door."

Severus raised his hand to stop him, "She's such a strong woman, not to mention and even stronger witch, and how could she let him treat her like this?! This is absolutely insane!"

"He made her believe she was a worthless muggleborn, who needed him, a pureblood to get through life and to be accepted in the magical society; utter bullshit basically. She was just so far gone she believed it, as she did that he would get better, that he was just reacting to the year of "hell" she put _him_ through. One day, she had invited us over for lunch, and he had obviously been drinking and said a few choice words to Draco and I about our life and then started in on Hermione for being in love with you and that she was to blame for the was the way he was. We left, asked her to come with us but she said no."

Snape looked at him incredulously and then shook his head and stared out the window for a moment.

Harry took a moment to glance over at Draco.

Draco, being the Slytherin, he was trying desperately to hide his tears but wasn't doing a very good job at all. Severus turned away from the window, patiently waiting for Harry to continue. Harry put his hand on Draco's lap and took a deep breath.

"Every once in a while she would stop by Spinner's End, she was able to finally break down your wards and enter a few weeks after the trial. She would just stop there and sit in your chair, sometimes she would read and sometimes she would sleep. She told me about this and I felt it was the best thing for her, just to get away from Ron sometimes. Well, she returned late one evening he demanded to know where she was and she had told him she worked late. He knew she was lying. He was drunk; he beat her unconscious, and then proceeded to fuck her while she was unconscious."

Harry gritted his teeth and spat out the last part, obviously struggling, with anger and his tears. Draco got up and poured them all a drink and gave them each their tumblers. Severus was sitting there, looking calm, but Draco knew his godfather, and he was struggling as well. He wanted to kill someone by the look in his eyes.

"I was called to go to St. Mungos the next day; the prick dropped her off and left. When I got over there she was awake and sobbing her heart out. She kept asking what she had done so wrong. I stayed with her, I stayed with her for the next few days getting us both some time off of work and she moved into Grimmauld Place. I only left her to go talk to the aurors with Molly and Arthur. I was only gone less than an hour. I came back and she was gone, and her wand was broken. Ron had apparently found out she had been going to Spinner's End after work and was spending time there. He was furious. He came here to confront her and then apparated her to Spinner's End. She was still so weak. They went into the house and he tied her to your chair and when she struggled against them, he pulled out a knife and cut her face and threatened to slit her throat if she tried to get out of the ropes again."

Severus got up and began to pace. He was about to break and wasn't sure how much more he could take. He knew he would not be able to come back from this and that his future outside Britain would come to a halt. He would never leave her ever, as she had really never left his side. He would be hers. He knew, though, it was too late; she had captured his heart last night, difficult woman or not. He would be with her until he died and he was, surprisingly, okay with that, he would never ever give up on her.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Harry.

"Some of Ron's friends showed up. He untied her from the chair and beat her, but not enough that she was unconscious just unable to move. They all started calling her names; mudblood, murderer lover, Slytherin bitch, and I am not even sure what else. She had blacked out but Ron cast a rennervate. They…they… started to rape her, each one of Ron's friends taking a turn and then...uh... doubling up," Harry cringed slightly, "Ron had then taken the knife and cut deep lines into her back and stomach just to hear her scream, they must've used rennervate over and over and over and over again until finally her body and mind just gave out... I figured out too late where he had taken her. She said, later, that she had begged him to stop over and over and he laughed at her telling her that she deserved everything she got."

Draco was now sobbing, as quietly as he could manage. Severus and Harry both had tears streaming down their faces. Harry struggled to begin again.

"They finished with her by pissing all over her and lit the place on fire. I had finally showed up and the guys apparated out quickly. Ron, not noticing I showed up, was laughing on the other side of the yard. He spotted me and we dueled. I asked him to stop, more than once, and he refused. We yelled and dueled for a good twenty minutes before he yelled avada and I sent it back at him… I killed him. I cast a notice-me-not spell before sending a patronus to the aurors. I ran into the house and apparated Hermione to St. Mungos as quick as I could before the whole house went up in flames."

Harry stopped and put his face into his hands. "But I was too late, I was just too late." He cried out over and over and over again.

Draco pulled Harry into him and continued for him. "Harry thought she was dead, but she wasn't. He sent a patronus to me and I apparated immediately. We stayed all night, waiting for the doctors to come tell us if she would be okay. The doctors came to talk to us the second night. Hermione had suffered greatly, they said, but that she would recover. She would not recover fully, but she would recover. I had nodded knowing that the emotional ramifications would be with her forever, but Harry knew it was something else. He asked, the doctor apologized and said Hermione would never be able to have children. They had tried to do their best to fix her, but she was just too damaged. She was unconscious for a week or so before she woke up and it took several months of physical therapy. Ron missed slicing her spinal cord by mere inches. It's honestly a miracle that she survived, Severus. The only reason I think she recovered was because she was waiting for you."

Harry sobbed into Draco's arm and Severus took a handkerchief out and began to wipe his eyes and nose.

A few minutes passed before Draco spoke again.

"At work, this afternoon, a couple of our coworkers finally found the last two guys that had been a part of her rape. They took him straight to Azkaban because they knew we would have tried to kill them," Draco offered quietly. Harry nodded acknowledging that this must be the reason she was freaking out, wiping his tears.

They noticed that the house had quieted down. Harry went to get up to find Hermione, but Severus raised his hand to stop him. "I want to go, if that is alright with you?"

"Yes, Severus… but Severus," Harry grabbed his sleeve and the man turned around, "please be kind to her and please, please, do not hurt her."

Severus nodded solemnly and walked out of the room. He looked down to see Hermione sitting outside of the room with her knees drawn up to her chest. He couldn't hear her, but he could see her sobbing. _She must've cast a silencing spell on herself, so we couldn't hear her._He knelt down next to her and pulled her into him and lifted her up and carried her to her room.

He cancelled the spell. She cried into his chest and he made a vow to her that night. He whispered this vow, the vow to always be with her and to never leave her no matter what. After an hour or so she quieted down and he looked down and noticed she fell asleep. There came a knock at the door and Severus wandlessly opened the door. The boys stood at the entrance, checking on their friend, their sister.

"The downstairs is back to normal," Harry whispered, "as if nothing happened. It's been a long night we're going to bed. We floo'd our office; we have the day off tomorrow. Harry and I will make breakfast. You two have a lie in."

Severus looked at the boys, _the men_ in front of him. He looked over to Harry. "Thank you, Harry, for telling me."

"Uh… yeah, no problem," Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed into Draco and Draco put his arm around him and he pulled the door shut behind him.

Severus stayed awake thinking about what he had been told. He thought about the future. He thought about his new life about how he may never get out of Britain, he didn't care anymore; all he wanted to do with the rest of his life was to love and care for the witch asleep in his arms and with that thought he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was roused awake when someone stiffened in his arms. He braced himself and slowly and quietly whispered. "Hermione, you are safe you fell asleep in my arms last night and that's it. I promise you do not have to ever be afraid of me or with me."

The previous night's events came rushing back to Hermione. She could not relax entirely, Severus took this cue and got up and stretched and Hermione cuddled up under the duvet. "Please don't leave; perhaps we should talk a bit."

"I wasn't going anywhere," replied Severus and walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Harry told you about… what happened to me."

"Yes."

"Severus, I do not want your pity. Last night, I was just overwhelmed with everything with you coming to live here, um… our kiss and then you seeing me naked. Then this bastard at work just… I'm sorry you had to witness it all Severus, but it really does happen so rarely now that I'm sure last night was just a fluke."

"Hermione, you do not need to convince me to stay and I do not pity you. Yes, you should be able to express your feelings freely, but the way you do so is not healthy."

Hermione scrambled out of bed and pushed a finger in his face, "Do not presume to tell me what is and is not healthy for me. You have only been here two days!"

He let Hermione say what she needed to and he remained quiet. He wanted her to feel safe with him, to be able to talk to him or yell at him if need be. Last night, in his mind, would not happen again if he had any say so. He would rather talk or yell or cry but throwing things and destroying things wasn't acceptable. He did not want her to think he was treating her like a child, so he just kept his mouth shut about it.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to her window, charmed to look like she was looking out onto the beach. She canceled the spell and she could now hear and see the waves and the birds and she could feel the heat of the sun upon her. She closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Maybe, maybe this isn't going to work. Perhaps, I am just too fucked up for you. You deserve someone who isn't broken," she scoffed, "in more ways than one."

Severus got up and walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she shuddered but relaxed as much as she could under him.

"Hermione, it's only been two days. I have barely processed what I have missed. Yes, the majority of it is absolutely awful, but I think that perhaps you should let me judge what I can and cannot take. I made you a vow last night, Hermione, and I plan to keep it. You told me I had family here, at least let me have a chance at it."

She turned and looked up to him. She put a hand on his and squeezed. "Let's go get some fucking breakfast."

"Gods, girl, that mouth," he remarked.

He moved around the chair and offered her a hand and she smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I must look absolutely dreadful."

"No, you look absolutely gorgeous." She took his hand and they walked down to breakfast.

Severus had been living with the Harry, Draco, and Hermione for several weeks. Hermione got over Severus seeing her naked and they all fell into a routine. Severus taught himself how to cook and cooked everyone dinner during the week. They would work, come home join him for dinner and then they would all retire to the library until bed time. He had found out that they had a special department for domestic violence and abuse. The boys went to Kingsley one day and presented the idea to him. They still hadn't found the lowlifes who raped Hermione and they hoped that with this particular department that they could spend the resources Kingsley gave them to find them and others like them. They had two parts to their department now. Hermione did the paperwork and led groups who would come in for counseling, while Draco and Harry would go out and find the men or women who did the crimes. They were trained as Aurors, so it came in handy. After they were established they had hired a few more Aurors and Hermione hired a witch and wizard with experience in psychology to help her out.

Over the weeks, Severus watched Hermione and seen that she had been more relaxed lately. He was happy to see this, because that means she was learning to trust him completely and was not scared to be with him. Over the weeks as they got to know each other, he realized that he was falling for the witch. He knew that he felt something when he had first arrived, which prompted him to be so easy with her enough to share a kiss, but this, this was something deeper. He was curious to see how this all developed, but did not force it. He wanted it to come naturally for them both; he knew how she felt but did not want to push her into anything more physical or mentally demanding.

During this time he cleared out the basement and set up a potions lab. He, begrudgingly, asked Draco for a loan to purchase everything and Draco had been more than happy to give him the money. He told Draco he'd pay him back once he started selling his potions. So, he set up a business out of the basement and used owls to deliver the potions to his customers. It did not take him long to build up a business when he had the three others using word of mouth with their clients. He'd work while everyone was at work and stopped an hour before they were due home to cook them dinner. He enjoyed his place in their home and he, in no time at all, began to refer to it as his home, as well.

On this particular night he was going to be making veal. He had just put it in the oven when he realized he forgot the wine. He ventured out while the veal was cooking to the local store to pick some up. He wasn't out long, maybe twenty minutes, but when he came back everyone was home and all hell had broken out.

He walked into the dining room to see that the table had been pushed over and the dishes he had set out were broken all over the room. He walked around the house and noticed that all the pictures were thrown around and broken. He walked on broken glass and heard the crunch beneath his feet. He reached the kitchen and set the wine on the table and took the veal out of the oven and put a warming charm on it. He calmly walked to the library where the boys were.

They were reading and acting as if nothing was happening.

"This is fucking bullshit."

"Severus just let it go, it's been a bad fucking day," Harry replied.

"What the fuck could've happened?"

Draco closed his book and got up, "The last two boys that were caught a couple months ago told the Wizegamot that they were under the Imperius curse when they raped Hermione and they ruled in their favor."

"No, no fucking way."

"Yes and those fucks are out there where they can do it again. Hermione is more furious than scared. The only reason she says she is scared is if it happens to someone else. I'm afraid if she doesn't get it out, she'll go kill them. Please, Severus, let her get this out," Harry begged.

Severus started to pace when he heard the screaming. He stopped; Harry looked at him begging him to let her be.

He didn't heed the warning. He walked out to where Hermione was, she was staring out into nothing and she was just screaming at the top of her lungs. The lights were flickering with how much of her magic was streaming out of her.

He walked behind her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Severus if you know what is good for you, you will leave this room now."

"No, I told you last time this happened that it was unacceptable and I would not allow you to do this anymore."

"I thought you understood." She raised her hand and flung him against the wall out of her way.

The air knocked out of him, but he got up and tried again. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are home, you are safe. Enough of this…this violence, this is not you. Hermione come back to me."

She laughed at him and pushed him against the wall again with just a flick of her wrist. "This is what he made me. This is what I am now; a fucked up piece of garbage who's not worthy of anything or anyone. Even you won't get close and touch me. Everything I touch turns to shit anyways, you are better off. "

She made her way up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. He could hear things slamming against the wall and her screaming again before she put up a silencing spell.

He would get through to her or die trying. He got up, took a deep breath, and walked upstairs. He tried the knob, it was locked.

He whispered "Alohomora" and a "Finite Incantatem" but the door was still warded. He could hear her sobbing through the door but still could hear her throwing things back and forth. He worked on the wards; she was growing more tired and could barely hold up the wards. She collapsed on the floor and brought her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth. Severus finally broke through her wards and walked into her room. He looked around. Her chair was torn up, her bed on the other side of the room, the sheets and duvet torn to shreds, papers everywhere. He muttered a reparo and slowly everything went back to the way it was. He walked over to Hermione and got onto his knees.

"Hermione," he went to touch her arm but gave her a second more to realize it was him.

"Severus, just go away, I'm a lost cause," she whispered to him.

"I will never leave you, Hermione; you were there when I was a lost cause. You fought for me, you saved me and I will do the same."

"Why, Severus, why I am not worth a damn."

"You are worth it, to me."

"I am damaged goods. You don't want me."

"I do want you."

"Are you going to save me?"

"Yes, if you'll let me."

"Why, Severus, tell me please."

"Because, Hermione, I… I love you."

She looked up and tears were streaming down her face.

"I am a difficult woman."

He smiled and replied, "I know."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "I will always be with you, I will never leave you and I meant it then and I mean it now."

She snuggled into Severus' chest and fell asleep. He stood up, careful not wake her and took her and laid her upon her bed. He turned to go check on the boys and then retire himself.

"Stay with me tonight…just… um… sleeping, of course."

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "I shall return, then, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus went downstairs to check on the boys and found them eating the veal and drinking the wine. Everything looked back to normal. He looked at the boys, accusingly, and they just shrugged. He turned around to get back to Hermione and Harry caught his arm.

"Is she okay," he asked searching Severus' eyes.

"She will be, Harry, she will be. I am serious though, I don't care where I am you get your patronus to me and I will come immediately. This is NOT to happen again. I am serious."

Harry lowered his head, "You're absolutely right, I just never knew how to get through to her."

Severus patted his arm and left them to eat. He walked slowly back upstairs. She had changed into pajamas and had moved over to give him some room but had promptly fallen back asleep. He slipped into his room to put on his pajamas, as well, and cleaned his teeth and went back to Hermione's room. He slid in next to her and pulled her toward him. She jerked at first and when she realized it was Severus had relaxed and shimmied over next to him and laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. They both lay awake for a bit just listening to each other breathe. Severus said a spell to dim the lights after he heard Hermione's breathing even out and she was asleep.

A few hours passed and Hermione started talking in her sleep, it had woken Severus up. She started flailing and repeatedly saying no, pleading with her nightmare version of Ron to stop. He pulled her tightly to him and repeated in her ear over and over, "You are Hermione Jean Granger, you are home and you are safe, no one can hurt you. You are safe. Relax my love." After the third or fourth time she relaxed again in his arms, took a deep breath and her breath evened out again. Severus cast a silencing spell over himself and cried for her. He had cried for Lily, but this, this was raw and real and instead of holding a dead body in his arms, it was a real live hurting body. In both cases, he felt responsible, but this, this felt completely different. As much as he thought he loved Lily, it could not compare the love he felt for this witch. After a while he finally got himself together, cancelled the spell, and fell back asleep.

The next morning he woke up to her sliding her fingers up and down his arm and his chest. At least she wasn't freaking out. He realized, though, that any more of her touching his bare skin might end up with him feeling embarrassed, so he slid out of bed and stretched. She giggled.

He looked down. "Fuck, I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's alright, you are only human. I probably shouldn't have been teasing, I apologize Severus."

He walked over and kissed her cheek and then excused himself from the room.

Severus showered and went back to his room. She was sitting at his desk. She was up and dressed and was twirling around in his chair waiting for him. He was in nothing but a towel, he knew she wanted to talk but he wanted to at least be dressed first.

"Severus, I want to talk."

"I can see that, but can I get dressed first?"

"Sure, go ahead."

His eyes went from her to the door and back again.

"Honestly, Severus, it's probably nothing I've never seen before."

He rolled his eyes; her "vulgarity" was back. He knew she was strong, so she didn't need to put on an act for him. Her vulgarity was her façade, her shell, her thick-skin; it made her one of the guys, and it was supposed to make her appear less broken. Whatever it did, while it was a bit of a turn on, in this instance it was just annoying.

"Hermione, I would rather not have you see me naked until I can properly see you naked. It's only fair." Severus smirked, if she was going to use her Gryffindor stubbornness, then he would use his Slytherin cunning to tease her a bit.

"You have seen me naked," she countered eyebrow raised.

"That is hardly an example, it was an accident!"

"Well, it's only fair."

Severus scoffed, he did not know just whether to play along with the teasing or to tell her to leave straight away. _Well_, he sighed to himself, _here goes nothin'. _

He dropped the towel, surprising her for once, and her jaw dropped to the floor and she started blushing profusely.

"I…um…Severus, um… wow."

"Cat got your tongue, Hermione," he said sarcastically.

"I, should go, I can come back."

"Not so smart now, are you."

She laughed nervously and slipped out the door. Severus got dressed in record speed and went to open the door to let her back in and she fell from leaning against it. He laughed but noticed she was breathing hard. It was curious to Severus.

He helped Hermione up and she adjusted herself and tried furiously to control her breathing.

"So, Hermione, what did you want to talk about?"

She walked over to the chair and sat back down. He stood in front of her, waiting.

"Well, Severus, I was wondering if you planned to stay here in Wizarding Britain."

He cocked his head to the side, he had not shared his previous plans with anyone yet so it was surprising she would ask. He was wondering how much he should share. He didn't want it to come out wrong so he thought on it for a moment before speaking.

"I had a plan when I left Azkaban, I did have a plan to leave here and move and well, pretty much what I am doing now to make a living. I was going to sell Spinner's End and use that money to leave." He treaded carefully, hoping he didn't offend her.

"So, you had plans before, before I said anything."

"Well, plans change, Hermione," Severus said as he walked over to the window.

"I want to leave."

Severus whipped around, shocked as hell.

"I beg your pardon, I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"Severus, I have a savings, an inheritance, let's use it to move."

"Hermione, you have a job here, a life, what about the boys?"

"Severus, we're a family, where we go they will surely follow and as for my job, I fulfilled one of my biggest dreams; helping people. I mean it didn't pan out in the best way obviously, but I've built an entire department that helps those who have been a victim of violence and I have people who trained well enough to run it. I planned for this day, also, Severus. I did not know if it would turn out exactly how I wished but it has and I am ready. Do you have any idea what my degree is actually in, Severus?"

Severus was at a loss. "What, Hermione?"

"Potions, Severus. I fulfilled the requirements of my degree several months before you were released from Azkaban. I only need one more thing to become a potions mistress."

"A potion's master to apprentice with," he answered quietly.

"I had hoped it would be you, if you'd accept, but I will understand if you cannot."

Severus smirked at her, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Severus, love, I know your plan was not to stay here and if you would have me I would follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere," he repeated.

She got up off the chair and joined him on the bed. "I want to take things slow, but I want to be with you until the end of time."

He looked into her amber colored eyes once again, "anywhere," he repeated again.

She chuckled, "Anywhere, you big dunderhead, now kiss me."

He kissed her deeply and she fully accepted it.

She jumped up and Severus thought something was wrong.

"Race you to the kitchen, I'm famished."

She left the room. He shook his head. _Who would've thought in a million years my life would end up this way?_ He asked himself, baffled once again.

He joined her in the kitchen, where the boys had already dug into their breakfast. He rolled his eyes. "Do we really want to invite these two idiots along?"

She laughed.

"Where are we going Severus," his godson asked, thankfully his mouth was not full.

"Have you boys ever been to Canada? I thought somewhere remote, but not the frozen tundra, somewhere near a lake, perhaps a cabin, or two, so I can get away from you two from time to time."

It wasn't the most conventional or normal family but it was Severus' family. He had come to love the boys as his own, just as Hermione did. Severus was actually looking forward to the future and he knew he wouldn't have to face it alone.

"How does it sound?" Severus asked.

"Anywhere, love, will be home for us as long as we're together." The boys concurred.

Sorry about the lack of updates for the last month or two. Life really got in the way and then I just couldn't bring myself to update. I write about true love between Hermione and Severus, because I wish for a love like that, but quite frankly, I don't think it exists the way it exists in my imagination. I think my marriage is coming to an end. I cannot be what he wants me to be and he doesn't deserve someone who doesn't love him completely. Alas, here is the end of Home, there is/was supposed to be a sequel but we shall see.

Thank you all for the follows and reviews. I love writing (though I suck at editing) and it means a lot for there to be people out there that like it. Thank you!


End file.
